Love in the times of war and peace
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: After a devastating meeting with Garrus' father, Jane Shepard meets Lauren Miller and Arius Makyk, a human/turian couple whose love story began right after the First Contact War. Intrigued by their story, Shepard listens to their past – and tries to build a future for her very own turian/human romance…
1. Eavesdroppers

**Disclaimer: Mass Effect and all its characters belong to Bioware… and EA…**

 **Story: After a devastating meeting with Garrus' father, Jane Shepard meets Lauren Miller and Arius Makyk, a human/turian couple whose love story began right after the First Contact War. Intrigued by their story, Shepard listens to their past – and tries to build a future for her very own turian/human romance…**

 **Pairings: Shepard / Garrus, OFC/OMC**

 **Author's Note: If the timeline is correct, the first contact war did not happen very long before the events of Mass Effect. So, I think it's safe to say that turian/human relationships may not be accepted easily by everyone. This story will not only focus on the relationship of the original characters (though I hope you will find it interesting) but also on Shepard and Garrus after the events of Mass Effect 3 (destroy ending, Shepard survives).**

 **Rating: T. Some chapters in the future might go up to M.**

 **Love in the times of war and peace**

 **Chapter 1: Eavesdroppers**

" _Parents rarely let go of their children, so children let go of them.  
They move on. They move away.  
_ _The moments that used to define them are covered by  
moments of their own accomplishments"_

 _(Paulo Coelho)_

 _._

 **Citadel, 2190 CE, Apartments**

Captain Jane Shepard sits on the couch, eyes focused on the window, hands clenched to fists.

"Well, that was…" Garrus begins.

"Devastating?" she suggests.

The turian shakes his head and sighs. He walks over and sits down beneath her, attempting to take her hand, but she withdraws.

"Look, Jane… I told you my father is a man of principles…"

"And one of the principles includes not dating humans?"

"Yes… No… It's complicated."

She rises. "Yeah, you said it would be."

He blinks, puzzled. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, no. It's just… I didn't expect it to go so bad. I mean, I don't think my mother was too happy as I told her, but as soon as she met you, she liked you."

"That's the turian bad boy archangel charm, you remember?"

"Well, it works a lot better than the human I-saved-the-god-damn-galaxy one", she replies.

Garrus walks over to her and wraps his arm around her. "Come, come. We fought a rogue spectre, the geth and the reapers. I'm sure we'll win this battle as well."

"It should not be a battle to begin with", she mutters.

"It's not that he doesn't like you, you know? He does. It's just… Well, his views are a little antiquated."

"Really? How many human/turian couples do you know?"

He remains silent.

"See? Turian and asari, yeah, that might be acceptable, but a human…"

"…Is the one and only person I want to spend my life with. Believe me, he'll accept it sooner or later. Just give him time to understand that this is serious to me."

She frees herself out of his embrace. "Yeah, sure", she says and walks up the stairs.

Garrus looks after her, wondering if he should follow her up, though his words just seem to upset her even more. He had aimed to prepare her for this, knowing his father would probably not approve his choice. He's sure it's not about her, though. It's about him. His choices never seemed right to his father. But this time, he will not alter it, like he did when he declined the spectre training. This time, he'll stick with the choice he knows is right for him.

Anyway, he supposes it's better to leave her alone for a while. He strolls around the apartment aimlessly. She's become the center of his life and whenever she's away (or mad at him, for reasons he doesn't always understand), he finds it hard to busy himself with something else. Even more when they are on the citadel, without any weapons to calibrate or things to blow up. Eventually though, he ends up in front of her laptop, browsing Kasa fabrication, wondering if she'd approve if he spent 10.000 credits on the newest sniper rifle model.

* * *

 **Citadel, 2190 CE, Presidium Commons**

She's told him she'd go for a walk. He has looked at her, worried. Of course he has. She never really goes for a walk, unless they lack milk or practice slugs. But she needs to be alone now, to clear her mind. Not that she questions their relationship just because of some stubborn, stick-in-the-ass turian father, but she's really… Disappointed.

She thought his father would approve, like her mother did. Seems she was wrong. Being the savior of the galaxy wasn't enough to make this turian forget about race, old conflicts and family honor.

She growls a little, startling a salarian walking next to her, then takes a deep breath and sits down on one of the benches near to the market. There are only a few people around, most of the inhabitants still working.

The citadel is still being rebuilt, after she has used it against the reapers, as well as some of the relays. The main relays are already intact, though. Maybe they should leave this place for a while and check on some of their old companions. Tuchanka is reachable again; she's heard it in the news. Wrex would surely be happy to find her some distraction; something to shoot. Even more because it would mean he'd finally get some free time from the women.

As she sits there and ponders her situation, she suddenly hears the sound of a male turian voice saying: "Careful, now. You know what happened yesterday as you tried to run down the stairs."

"Yes, I remember. I happened to do the most impressive salto ever and you didn't even acknowledge the effort", a female voice replies.

"I was too busy worrying you'd broken your new leg. Again."

"Excuses, excuses. You just remembered how often I won our sparring battles like that."

Shepard turns her head.

On the stairs downwards to the market stands a woman, human, carefully taking the steps down. Right next to her is a turian man, holding her right arm as she proceeds. It appears something is wrong with the her right leg; the way she moves seems unnatural. Still, it's quite a sweet sight, the tall, strong turian keeping her from rushing, while she tries to move faster.

As they made it down the stairs, they walk over to Shepard's direction and sit down on a bench right next to the one she's sitting on.

The turian shows his companion a data pad and the woman smiles at him happily. Shepard can't resist but watch them. Are they a couple? If yes, is this what she and Garrus will look like, some day in the future? And if, wouldn't it be great?

"I think we're being watched", the woman suddenly says and nods into Shepard's direction.

Jane feels herself blush and quickly turns away.

"Isn't it…?" the turian asks.

"Yes, it is. You know, I'm worried. Did we get into trouble again?" she asks.

"Darling, we didn't get into real trouble since 2164, when you decided it was a good idea to take a dive in this holy lake on Kahje."

"Weird, I remember you pushing me to do it."

"I said: you would never do it. I did not say: Yes, go and swim naked in a holy lake, that seems like a good idea."

"Well, if it hasn't been me, then it has to be you who has been up to no good."

"What makes you even think anyone of us did something wrong?"

"There's a spectre watching us. And I doubt it's because either of us looks so nice."

Jane suddenly feels silly for her attempt on ignoring them, after she's already been caught staring. Slowly, she stands up and walks the few steps over to them.

"I'm really sorry", she says. "I just watched you coming over and… well, I fear I was a little intrigued."

The woman blinks at the turian. "You see? If even our silly talk intrigues a spectre, we sure are in trouble."

Jane can't help but smile. The human appears witty and, even though she's surely close to sixty years old, is very attractive. Her long hair is still black but with shades of grey, her eyes a deep green, her cheekbones high and dominant. The turian is good-looking as well, as far as she can judge. His skin is a little bit darker than Garrus', contrasting nicely with his white colony markings.

"I assure you, you are not in any trouble. Well, at least, as far as I know", she says.

"I told you we've become respectable people", the turian says.

"How boring. How very boring indeed", the woman replies but smiles at him warmly.

Shepard watches them and quickly decides to make up for her rude eavesdropping.

"Can I invite you for a drink, maybe? To make amends?" she asks.

"Dear, you really don't have to", the woman says. "Unless you'd like to have a drink with us. Then, we'll gladly accept the offer."

"I'd like to", Jane says.

"Good", the woman says and rises, the turian immediately standing up as well.

"We'll have to walk slowly, though, I fear. I'm just testing my new leg", she says and points at her right. "Lost it in a very bad explosion. Batarians. There was a time when they thought they'd have to blow up every alliance officer they see."

"You are in the military?" Shepard asks.

"I was. Retired some years ago", she replies and shots a glance at the turian.

"Oh, not that look again. You said we'd shaken up the galaxy enough."

"Ah, we sure did."

"You served together?" Jane asks.

"Yes, much to our dismay", the turian says.

Shepard blinks.

"It's a long story", the woman says.

They approach a table at the café and sit down.

"But, where are our manners? My name is Lauren Miller", she says. "It's an honor to meet you, Captain Shepard."

"Arius Makyk", the turian says and shakes her hand shortly.

A waiter approaches their table and takes their orders.

"So, about the dismay…" Shepard starts.

"You really want to hear the story?" Lauren asks.

"Only if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't. I don't suppose you do, darling, do you?" she asks the turian, who shakes his head.

"I think we never really told it to anyone, did we?" he asks. "Just don't bore the captain with all the silly details."

The woman rolls her eyes playfully and sighs. "You surely have heard about the SSV Redemption, have you?"

"An alliance ship, in duty after the First Contact War. I think its job was was mostly to explore the galaxy and collect data for the Alliance."

"Yes, that was our official order. Unofficially, though, it was the first attempt of humans and turians to work together, just three month after the war had ended."

Shepard looks at her. "Sounds… explosive."

"Oh, it was. None of the humans were happy, I assure you. Neither were the eight turians we had on board. Mutiny was always close the first months."

"I actually wanted to resign as they gave me the order to board that ship", Arius muses.

"Yeah, you were going easy on your superiors."

"You did not?" Shepard asks."

The woman smiles. "Oh, I remember it as if it has been yesterday… I was 26, lieutenant, an unbelievable hothead and hated turians like hell, as every good alliance soldier at that time…"

* * *

 **Reviews (good or bad) are very appreciated!**


	2. Impressions

_**Author's note: Thank you very much for the review, favs and follows. I'll try to publish at least one chapter per week and hope I can keep it interesting.**_

 **Chapter 2: Impressions**

" _People are strange  
When you're a stranger  
Faces look ugly  
When you're alone."  
(The doors – People are strange)_

 **Earth, 2157 CE, Alliance headquarter**

"You're joking", the young woman says and sounds completely taken aback.  
Captain Donovan looks at her, his expression stern. He is a calm man, thoughtful, known for his advanced tactics, while she – well, she's a hothead. He's learnt that quickly, after she had been assigned to his squad from London. An excellent infantry soldier, though. Send someone in to infiltrate and send her afterwards to bring the storm. Plus, the enemy likely underestimated her, until shes let the assault rifle dance.  
Her greatest flaw, however, is her impatience. That's the reason why he had assigned her to watch the hangars after the First Contact War was over. And he would prefer her to stay there for at least another six month, if High Command hadn't asked him to send two of his squad.  
"Do I look like I am joking, Miller?" he asks.  
Beneath Miller, Lieutenant Timothy Dalton chuckles slightly. He shots him a glance, even though he had planned to bring them in together. Dalton is of a far easier nature and lighter attitude, despite being the best technical warfare soldier he has seen in a long time.  
"But, sir… They killed our soldiers! They shot down our ships!" she exclaims, her voice still quite controlled, but edgy.  
"Just as we did. The war is over, Miller. And we want to keep it that way. The SSV Redemption aims to secure this. But if you find yourself unable to adapt to this, you can keep your current position. I really don't care who I send on an exciting space mission and who I keep to play the security officer for our ships for the rest of his or her life."  
Lauren's eyes widen by the subtle threat and her whole body tenses, as she fights the urge to snap back at the Captain. Dalton notices, of course, and has to raise one hand before his mouth to hide his grin.  
"I understand, sir. I… will adapt", she says.  
"Very well. Dalton, I suppose you've got nothing to add?"  
The man changes to a military posture. "No, sir."  
"Good. You're expected on board tomorrow by 9.00 a.m. Admiral Graham Harris will be the commanding officer. You will report directly to him. Dismissed", Donovan says.  
Both soldiers turn around, as the Captain adds: "Oh and Miller? Any snapping at the turians, or even physical attack, or disobedience will be judged by a court martial. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, sir", the woman replies, her eyes narrow.  
"Good. Get out of here. And good luck."

As soon as they are out of the door, Lauren takes a deep breath and starts ranting. "I can't believe it! Work together with turians! On an alliance ship! Have these people gone completely mad?"  
"Easy, Miller. It's a necessary evil", Dalton says.  
She stares at him. She's always admired and hated him for his nonchalant, winsome attitude. Together with his sandy blond hair, the bronze skin and the blue eyes he makes for the perfect Australian surfer boy. "Huh? You think we need those… vultures to explore space?"  
"I think we need them to stop shooting our ships from the sky", Dalton replies earnestly. "Believe it or not, Miller, we were losing. I've got the numbers all in my head, well the officially ones, and even they weren't good."  
"Ah, fuck you and your photographic memory", she growls, a little calmer.  
"Hey, nobody said you had to kiss them. But you still have a choice: go to space with me or make sure my ship is safe when I come back to get my first command."  
"Dalton, I'd really rather kiss a turian than let you be first of us to get an own command."  
Timothy grins and playfully wraps an arm around her shoulder. "See? I knew you'd be reasonable."  
Lauren wriggles his arm off. "What do you know about Admiral Graham Harris, Mr. Encyclopedia?" she asks.  
"Admiral Graham Harris, 52, nickname: the sweater. Stern and unyielding. Known to only accept the best soldiers to his command."  
"Wait – does that mean we're two of the best?" she asks.  
Dalton looks at her. "Darling, if we were two of the best, we would already be under his command. This means we're the spare parts Harris will sacrifice before he sends his own men."  
"Great", she says.  
"Oh come on, cheer up! We're going to space! You'll see stars, eat horrible food, collect plants and probes from foreign planets and what's best – you got me as your partner in crime."  
Lauren rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Sounds fantastic."

* * *

 **Milky way, Apien Crest, Trebia System, 2157 CE, Vigorous (turian cruiser)**

"The Primarch has to suffer under Corpalis syndrome. There is no other explanation", Quintus says.  
"Corpalis syndrome? He must have gone completely mad! Work with this… filth. It's a disgrace", Kratus exclaims and looks at Arius. "Aren't you saying anything?"  
Arius shrugs his shoulders. "What is there to say? I'd rather resign than board this ship, but if it is ordered…"  
"Yes, yes, always the good soldier, Makyk, huh? Say what you want, these humans need to be crushed under our step!" Kratus replies furiously.  
"Well, the Redemption might be a human vessel, but…" Quintus starts, but is immediately interrupted.  
"A human vessel! This mission is making me sick already. We shot hundreds of them out of the sky like flies! We could have easily crushed them! But no, instead, we shall take their hands and lead them into space like babies."  
"Well, they shot some of our vessels down, as well, so I guess their warfare isn't a complete disaster", Arius says.  
Kratus' black eyes linger on him for a second, as Quintus says: "I just meant – we can show them how it's like to serve with turians, can't we? I doubt they'd like it very much."  
"I don't give a damn if they like it! I want them to break under the pressure. I want them to shiver and weep!"  
"General Septimus won't allow it and you know it", Arius points out quietly. "He said…"  
"I know what he said, Makyk!" Kratus spits. "It has to be subtle, of course. Unless you like the idea of serving with them."  
"I didn't say that, I just…"  
"Well, it sounded a lot like it. First, you defend their warfare…"  
"They did shoot some down, Kratus, you know it…"  
"And now, you want to befriend them. Maybe even get a little female human to warm your bed, huh?"  
"You're childish", Arius says.  
Kratus' eyes glow viciously, his voice dangerously low as he makes a step towards him. "What did you say?"  
Arius looks at him, ready to reply, as Quintus jumps in. "He did not mean it, Kratus. He's right, if you think about it. We don't want to lose our reputation as soldiers because of some little apes."  
Kratus backs up a little, but menace still lies in his eyes. "I really hope Quintus is right, Makyk. We may have to tolerate these… creatures for a while, but we'll surely not tolerate blood traitors", he snarls and leaves the room.  
Quintus sighs and shakes his head. "You better be careful, Arius. Kratus is not one to mess with."  
"I did not mess with him", Arius replies, his sub-vocals sounding surprised. "I did just lay out all the facts."  
"Right. Listen, your calm nature might be a real advantage when you're aiming for the perfect shot, but in this matter, we need more of the turian fieriness. Fact is, these… humans cannot compare to us in any matter. This mission undermines our race, our strengths and our honor. And we can't let that happen, no matter what the Primarch thinks."  
"I am on your side, Quintus. All I am saying is that we need to think about it, instead of piercing our talons right through their hearts."  
Quintus nods. "I'll see if I can talk down Kratus. He may be a stubborn jerk, but he's not stupid. And the others really look up to him; after he got the medal for his actions in the war. You better lay low a little, until he's calmed down, though."  
Arius nods as Quintus rushes out to follow Kratus. He shakes his head and sighs. He knows some people, his own brother included, think he is not fierce enough for a turian soldier. But his perspective is completely different – he thinks it's not about how many shots you fire; it's about how perfectly you hit. Trained mostly with heavy pistols and shotguns, where the reload takes a lot more time than for a submachine gun or assault rifle, he knows aiming makes all the difference. And he believes this basic principle can be easily transferred to the current situation.

* * *

 **Milky way, Apien Crest, Trebia System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

"We're there", Timothy says. "You see? That's Palaven."  
Lauren looks out of the window. "All I see is a planet."  
" _The only thing on this planet that isn't silver are the turians. It's all too clear they're made of steel", Timothy muses and, by Lauren's irritated expression, adds: "Jon Grissom used these words to describe it. Come on, you must have heard it."_  
She shrugs her shoulders. "Probably. You know, I only remember important stuff."  
"Oh, then I'm sure you've got Harris' words all memorized, huh? _I will not tolerate any disobedience, failure or unworthy behavior. The ones who don't fulfill my expectations - and I expect there will be a few - will be send back to earth immediately and if I have to get them there by escape pod."_  
Lauren grins wryly. "Yeah. Quite a motivational speech."  
"I really doubt Harris wants to motivate anybody. He seems like the type of soldier who thinks motivation has to flow from itself", Timothy replies.  
Suddenly, a cool voice behind them says: "Admiral Harris wants us to report to the shuttle bay. The turians are about to board."  
They both turn around and look at the deep, but stern blue eyes of Lieutenant Commander Chloe Hastings, one of Harris' own squad.  
"Yes ma'am", they immediately reply in unison.  
Hastings doesn't wait for them, though. Instead, she rushes forward.  
"Harris trained them pretty well, huh?" Timothy whispers as they follow her.  
"Yeah. If the others are the same, we'll be pretty lonely on this ship", Lauren replies.  
"Speak for yourself. You know everybody loves me."

They arrive in the shuttle bay about ten minutes later – and, as Lauren has to find out – they are the last of the ten alliance soldiers Harris has picked for the mission to arrive. This, of course, earns them a cold stare of the admiral.  
Lauren wonders if he had to practice this burning stare or if he was born with it. Probably the latter. With his grey eyes and hair, his thin lips and his military posture and attitude, Harris' whole appearance is as intimidating as it is demanding. She actually expects him to give another speech, like when they boarded the ship, but he does not.  
Even Timothy does not dare to open his mouth as they watch the turian shuttle arrive; probably fearing Harris might throw him off the ship right there if he muttered single word.

As the turian leave the shuttle, Lauren feels her body immediately stiffen. To her, they look all alike with their heavy armor, their grey-brown skin and dinosaurs' like appearance. They are all very tall, taller than her, at least. Two of them seem a little bit more… gracious than the others, though it's a mortification of the word. Maybe they are females. She doesn't know the difference. On the battleground, they were all the same to her.  
The first turian, probably their leader, approaches Admiral Harris.  
"The turian squad reports for duty, Admiral", he says. His voice sounds surprisingly human, though the sub-vocals are a little bit raspy. She's never before heard one speak.  
"General Septimus. It's an honor to have you on board", Harris replies calmly.  
Lauren sees one of the turians snort obviously. So, they aren't happy either. Well, if they'd just step back into the shuttle, she surely wouldn't mind.  
"This is Lieutenant Commander Chloe Hastings", Harris says. "She's our science officer."  
Septimus nods. Harris continues introducing the squad, until he reaches Timothy. "Lieutenant Timothy Dalton, our tech expert. And Lieutenant Lauren Miller, our infantry soldier."  
Behind General Septimus, the turian who snorted before snorts again. Lauren immediately dislikes him and shots him a glance, noticing that another turian is giving her a surprised look. Well, they can underestimate her if they want. She'll give what it takes to surprise these sons of bitches.  
After Harris is finished, the turian General starts introducing his people. Lauren tries to pay attention, but the names all sound strange and so alike that she gives up pretty easily.  
One name sticks with her though, the one of the turian who snorted: Kratus Torian. The other one, who looked at her in surprise, is called Arius, but she didn't get the last name. He's smaller than Kratus and doesn't appear quite as hostile, but maybe he's just better at hiding it. Not that she cares. She won't befriend any one of them.

* * *

 **Milky way, Apien Crest, Trebia System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

"They are weak", Kratus states half an hour after their arrival. Septimus has ordered them to get to know the ship and Quintus, Arius and him have just reached the armory. The humans seem to have retreated to their quarters or other hiding places, for they haven't seen even one of them since they started their tour.  
"I don't know. Admiral Harris seems like a proper soldier", Quintus says.  
"He might be", Kratus admits. "But the choice of his soldiers is poor. It makes him a weak leader."  
"Well, you don't have to be much of a warrior to be a tech expert", Arius says. "Or a science officer."  
"The specialization does not matter. A soldier has to be trained for a combat. He should not rely only on technical gadgets", Kratus says. "It does not matter, though. The weaker they are the better for us."  
Arius remains silent. He can't deny Kratus is partially right. Most of the humans don't seem to be trained fighters. Well, to turian standards. And their women appear even weaker than the men. Turian women are a little more slender than their male comrades, but what they lack in physical strength they usually make up for in flexibility.  
The human females though seem to have no obvious strength. He remembers the one Harris introduced as an infantry soldier. She didn't look like she could even stand the recoil. She was very attentive, though, he'll give her that. Kratus' snort didn't escape her, neither did his glance.  
He really hopes Kratus will see this as an obvious advantage and stick with the plan to lay low and weary them. He does not like to be on this ship, but he really likes his current position in Septimus team and the opportunities it offers. And he surely does not want to risk it all for a bunch of apes.

 **Citadel, 2190 CE, Presidium commons**

Arius finishes the last sentence and earns a smug grin from Lauren. "Apes?" she asks amused.  
He shrugs his shoulders. "At least I didn't say vorchas. And I was able to distinguish you from the other women, while you apparently couldn't distinguish me from any other turian, except Kratus."  
"Yes, because I thought Kratus would be the most trouble. I could have distinguished you, though. I just didn't want to. And I had Timothy and his unbelievable memory to support me."  
"He was a good soldier", Arius admits.  
"Yes and a very good friend. And partially responsible for our intangible fraternization."  
"He would have liked to see that."  
Lauren sighs and looks at her watch. "Oh, dear. It's been almost two hours. I am very sorry, captain. I think we got a little caught up in our memories. But I warned you: it is a very long story."  
"And I am still absolutely willing to hear it. If you want to continue. On another day, perhaps?" she asks.  
"Well, it's not like she's got anything better to do", Arius says.  
Lauren playfully hits his arm, then looks at Shepard. "He's right, though. Whenever they give me a new leg, it takes weeks for me to learn how to walk with it. Weeks in which I can't do much else. So, whenever you've got time, captain, just send me a message", she says and writes her address on the napkin.  
"Thank you very much", Shepard says. "I admit I don't really have a profession to keep me occupied lately."  
"That's what happens when you save the galaxy, but destroy the mass relays: everyone only picks on the bad side as soon as their asses are safe", Lauren says.  
"You're swearing, darling", Arius states.  
"Ah, I'm an old woman; leave me the swearing if you can't give me a gun." She rises and Arius takes her arm.  
"Goodbye, captain. It's been an honor meeting you. And thank you for the invitation."  
"No, thank you", Shepard says and rises as well. "It's been great meeting you."  
She watches them as they return back to the stairs and move up just as carefully as they walked down earlier. Then, finally, she walks back to her own apartment and her own turian. He'll probably wonder where she has been. And he'll probably be mad as hell.

* * *

 **Citadel, 2190 CE, Apartments**

As Jane returns to the apartment, she walks right into a pacing Garrus. He stops immediately as she enters, pretending he was just passing by to the kitchen, but she knows him better than that. And by the fact he's not asking her anything, she knows he's upset. And maybe even a little bit mad.  
She steps over to him and wraps an arm around him. "Hey you."  
He makes a small, puffing noise, but does not reply. Yup, definitely mad.  
"What are you up to?" she asks.  
"I was going to get myself something to drink", he replies. "And maybe cook something turian style, since I wasn't sure you'd show up for dinner."  
"Sorry", she says. "I got… a little caught up."  
"Really? Still looking for fish in the ponds? Or did you finally find someone willing to shoot at you?"  
She bumps him. "You're mean when you're grumpy."  
Another puffing noise. He's really mad.  
"Alright, alright, I get it", she says with a sigh and lets go of him.  
Immediately, he reaches out for her and pulls her back to him. "You know I hate it when you do that."  
"What? Go for a walk?"  
" _Disappear. You did it when the Normandy was destroyed; you did it after you destroyed the Reapers…"_  
"Hey, that's not fair! I wasn't disappearing voluntarily", she replies.  
"Oh, but now you did?"  
"I did not disappear; I just went for a walk."  
"Yeah, two damn hours!"  
"You know, you're getting kind of clingy when you can't shoot something, _Vakarian", she teases him._  
"Talking about that, I just ordered the newest sniper rifle model of Kasa fabrication. 10.000 credits."  
Her eyes widen. "What?"  
"Come on, _Shepard, I'm sure you'll find another galaxy to save to earn some money."_  
"I guess you'd better finally become the next primarch."  
"Victus is still alive."  
She shrugs her shoulders. "Accidents happen."  
He looks at her and sighs. "You are an impossible woman."  
"I know. That's why you love me", she grins.  
"Yeah. Even when you're disappearing", he replies and kisses her shortly.  
"Vakarian, you can do better than that", she says.  
"Yes, but you don't deserve better than that right now", he replies and lets go off her, opening the fridge to fetch himself a drink.  
She jumps on the sideboard. "You know, I was wondering: what did you think of me when we first met?"  
He turns around, looking surprised. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, what did you make of me when you first saw me? You remember? At the citadel tower?"  
"I remember", he replies and eyes her.  
"So?" she asks.  
"Jane, is this a trick question? Because, you know, I'm really not good at them."  
"Nope. Just curious."  
He sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I hoped you'd be able to convince the council Saren was guilty."  
"Yes, I know. But what did you think of me?"  
"I really don't know what you mean. You have to be a little more precise."  
"Well, did you think: oh, look at that human, she thinks she's such a hotshot. Or did you think: hm, she looks like a good soldier, maybe we should work together to bring Saren down or did you think: damn, I really don't dig humans, but that one is truly hot."  
He blinks. "Probably the second."  
"The second, really?"  
He shrugs his shoulders. "Yes. Why? Is there something wrong with me thinking you looked like a good soldier?"  
"No. I just thought you'd found me just a little bit hot."  
"I had just met you. I wasn't thinking about you like that."  
"Ah ha", she replies.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"I knew I would answer this question incorrectly", he mutters.  
"Well, at least you didn't think I was inferior just because I was human."  
"Why would I have thought that?"  
"Don't know. Just guessing."  
He shakes his head. "Why do you ask me this?"  
"As I said: I was curious."  
"Right", he says doubtfully. "So, what did you think of me?"  
She blinks. "Er – I was a little surprised."  
"Why?"  
"Because you seemed to be on my side about Saren. I thought turians always stuck together."  
"Turians have high moral standards, in case you haven't noticed", he says.  
"Yes, I know that now. Still, no one really believed Saren was capable of such betrayal. Even the council didn't, so I was taken a little aback.  
"You did not think I was attractive, either."  
"Attractive? No. Maybe I thought your voice was quite alright, but otherwise…"  
"Quite alright? My voice seduces females all around the galaxy", he says, pretending to be indignant.  
"Yes. Like me that one time in the bar. Remember?"  
"Oh yes. And I remember afterwards", he says.  
"I do, as well. We could actually repeat that, you know? Just without the actual dancing", she says with a cocky grin.  
Garrus eyes her and puts his glass on the table. "You really don't deserve it, but hell, I just can't resist to make you dance, _Shepard."_

* * *

 **There will be a little smut. Someday, in the future. Right here, it didn't feel right to me. And of course (and in the words of Cmdr. Shepard): I'm open to feedback here.**


	3. Sparring

**A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews, favs and follows. I admit, this chapter took a little bit longer, but I hope you find it interesting.**

 **Chapter 3: Sparring**

" _Do you think we can be friends?" I asked.  
He stared up at the ceiling. "Probably not, but we can pretend."_

 _(Priya Ardis, Ever My Merlin)_

 **Citadel, 2190 CE, Apartments**

"Are you sure it is okay?" Garrus asks and looks at her.

Shepard rolls her eyes, pretending to be annoyed. "You know, I can busy myself on my own."

"Yeah, I know that. The _how_ is what makes me nervous."

"It was you who messed with three different groups of mercenaries and a gunship, only so I had to save your ass, remember?"

"Yeah. A lot worse than piss of a rogue spectre, the collectors and the reapers", Garrus replies.

"Difference is: I didn't piss them off in the first place, they already were dickheads when I started dealing with them. Now, unless you don't intend to elope with Wrex, I don't think it's much of a problem when you guys spend some time together in the arena. Besides, I know how excited you are to go."

"I'm not excited", he contradicts.

She crosses her arms. "Really? Then how come you've been comparing the different weapon types they offer for hours yesterday?"

He fluffs his mandibles, but does not reply.

She walks over to him and touches the scarred side of his face. Despite further treatment by Dr. Chakwas, they are still very visible. Not that she minds, of course. It surely weren't his looks that attracted her in the first place, but after their very first night together she learnt to appreciate not only the turian body itself, but also its remarkable strength and flexibility.

"I'll be fine", she says. "Besides, I bet Wrex is overjoyed with the idea to get some free time from his women, so you'd do him a great favor."

He wraps his talons around her hand. "You know the last time you touched me like that, you told me you loved me and then ran off into a reaper beam without me."

She smiles slightly. "Darling, we smacked the reapers."

"Still", he says.

She shakes her head. "Alright, I promise I won't do anything stupid. Are you satisfied?"

"Not exactly", he replies.

She leans in and kisses him, then draws back. "Now, get out of here. Try and beat my highscore, if you dare."

"If I wanted to beat that highscore, I would have done it ages ago. But I feared you would never talk with me again."

"Bye honey!" she says and waves.

He looks at her for a last time, then walks out of the door.

She waits until the door is fully closed, then rushes up the stairs to grab her wallet. As soon as Wrex' mail had arrived, she had sent a mail on her own to Lauren Miller, asking her if she could come over.

She wonders a little why she didn't simply tell Garrus – but then again, he would have probably voted to bring her there, like an overprotective father, to see if Lauren and Arius were really just a lovely couple, or some elderly looking hitmen. And somehow, she also wants to keep this experience for herself, at least just a little bit longer. She's pretty sure the couple must have had some rough times, being the first human/turian couple in history and maybe, just maybe, their experiences can help her to sort things out with Garrus' father.

She leaves the apartment and takes the rapid transit to the Presidium Commons. As she reaches apartment 3B, she rings the bell.

Arius opens the door. "Captain Shepard", he says. "Nice to meet you again."

"Thanks for having me", she says.

"Please. The pleasure is all ours."

He appears very polite. Very calm. His attitude is so different to Garrus' that she wonders if he's always been like that, or if Lauren has had a calming effect on him.

"The missus is waiting for you in the living-room", Arius says.

She nods and follows him into a medium-sized room, where Lauren Miller is sitting on the couch, her fingers wrapped around a cup of tea. She almost chuckles at the spacious piece of furniture, remembering Garrus' complaints when she opted for a smaller one.

"Captain Shepard", she says and rises slightly. "Good to see you again. Please take a seat."

"Do you want something to drink?" Arius asks as she sits down.

"Oh, no thank you. I've just had a cup of coffee."

"Ah, the nectar of soldiers. I've never been much of a coffee drinker myself, but I knew a lot of soldiers who couldn't keep their hands straight without it", Lauren says.

"Guilty as charged", Shepard replies. "But I've had two cups already, a third one and I might actually steal a ship and sail off."

"I've never had a command, but even as a soldier, I found it hard to leave a ship and settle on some planet", Lauren muses. "It feels like time stands still, for nothing appears to move. And it's so quiet. No drive, no solar storms…"

"You hated solar storms", Arius reminds her. "You always felt nauseous."

"Well, seems I've forgotten that", she replies. "But I'm sure Captain Shepard isn't here to hear about my travel sickness, so, I guess we should continue where we left off, shouldn't we?"

"If you want to. I really don't want to push you to anything", Shepard says.

"Oh, believe me, I've tried to push this woman to do something by force and with love, but neither succeeded. She is as stubborn as a krogan", Arius says with a smile.

"The first thing about me you admired", Lauren says. "But, mentioning a krogan is actually a very good bridge passage, my dear…"

* * *

 **Milky way, Aethon Cluster, Satu Arrd System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

There is one thing Lauren particularly loves about her armor: it makes her look a lot bigger than she actually is. She knows her body appears almost fragile, makes her look like a damsel in distress and she hates it. Her grandmother always used to say she needed to grow some curves, not for her weight, but to appear… smoother. But she's not smooth. She's never been smooth. Beneath her, Timothy loads his gun and smirks at her.

"Planetary research! Ain't that exciting?"

Lauren snorts. "Yeah, yeah. Would be a lot better without the birds, though."

"Birds?" Timothy asks. "One week ago, they were dinosaurs and now, you're already calling them birds? Finally feeling attached?"

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Who spends hours in engineering with someone called Quintus Birian?"

"He's a very good technician."

"Still a bird."

"Yeah, maybe. But actually, some of them appear to be a lot nicer than Harris' men. Did anyone of them talk to you?"

"Not really. Hastings just gives orders and the others – well, they always stick together", Lauren replies.

"Even I couldn't get one of them to talk. Would have sworn that brunette one – Wellington – digs me, but no matter how often I smile at her, she just gives me this look, as if I had something on my nose", Timothy muses.

"Oh, I bet that's quite an attack on your ego."

He hits her playfully. "Hey, don't make me hate you. I'm the only company you got."

"And the only company I need."

"I'm flattered. Still, I think you're wasting your time on hating the turians. You can't pop a cap in their ass if you wanna keep your job, so you might seriously try to get along with them."

She knows he's probably right, but still… "I fear my nature is not as forgiving as yours."

Timothy sighs and puts on his helmet. "You know, Miller, I really like you, but this stubborn attitude might one day just get you into your grave."

* * *

 **Milky way, Aethon Cluster, Satu Arrd System, 2157 CE, Poloh Tem**

The first thing Lauren notices about the planet is the heat. Even though the armor is supposed to protect them from the worst of it, it still seems to burn right through onto her skin.

"God, it's hot", she says.

"262 °C. The planet is believed to be an extrasolar capsule", Timothy says beneath her.

She shots him a glance – which he probably can't even see behind the helmet. "Thanks a lot. That really makes it better."

Timothy shrugs his shoulders. "Just reminding you not to take your helmet off."

"Believe it or not, I figured this myself."

She takes a look around. Despite the heat, the planet is not covered in sand, as she expected. Instead, its vegetation seems green and blossoming. She wonders how this is possible. And apparently, she's not the only one.

"We are going to focus on collecting samples of the vegetation. If anything catches your attention, collect it for further examination. We'll meet here again in exactly 90 minutes", Commander Hastings says. "Admiral Harris and General Septimus have agreed to team up in two – one turian, one human. Lieutenant Dalton, you're with Roran."

Timothy leaves her side and joins one of the turian females, while Hastings continues to pair them up. One after one of the human squad joins a turian, until Lauren realizes there are only two turians left – Kratus and Arius, the ones who questioned her position in the same moment they were introduced.

"Lieutenant Teason, you'll go with Torian. Makyk, Lieutenant Commander Wellington will join you", Hastings finishes.

"Great", Lauren mutters and walks over to the turian, who does not even look at her. Instead, he rushes forward, so fast she almost has to run to follow up. Apparently, the heat doesn't affect him as much as it does her – she starts sweating almost immediately.

The worst thing is, though, that Kratus decides where they are going, without asking for her opinion. Not much of a team player, she guesses. On the bright side, there's no reason for her to try and talk with him, since he doesn't value a conversation. So, she follows him almost blindly, while at the same time, tries to make out something worth collecting. As impressive as the vegetation is, it does not differ very much. She wonders if the turian even has the slightest interest for plants. She doubts it.

"You are falling behind, human", Kratus suddenly says and she swears she can hear the loathing amusement in his voice.

"I'm looking for something to collect", she replies matter-of-factly.

"I will tell you if we pass something", he says and rushes forward again.

Lauren frowns. This turian is a real dick. And of course, she just can't shut her mouth.

"How would you know?" she asks.

Kratus stops and turns around slowly. "What do you mean?"

"You don't look like a science guy. So how would you know if we passed something valuable?"

"Because, human, I'm not a space baby. My species travelled the universe when you still wet yourself."

"Really, huh? So, you've already been on this planet?"

"I haven't. But it belongs to the volus, a species priding itself not on combat or tactics, but on trades and mining. Since your species is good at neither of them, I doubt we'll find something of any use to you."

She clenches her teeth. "For a species as inferior as you think we are, we gave you a lot of trouble in the war."

Kratus comes closer to her. "Be careful what you're saying, human."

"Why? You'll run off and leave me here? I think I can make it back to the checkpoint on my own. As you said, this planet doesn't seem very hostile."

The turian leans further towards her. "Maybe it's not the planet you should worry about."

It rustles in the bushes behind them. Lauren draws her gun.

"What? Do you want to shoot me?" Kratus says, making a noise similar to laughter.

"There's something in the bushes", Lauren whispers.

The turian laughs again. "Probably a _gavon_. But I already heard your females are afraid of little insects."

Suddenly, a loud, guttural roar disturbs the peaceful environment. Out of the bushes jumps a tall, muscular creature in a dark red armor. In a swift motion, the turian swirls around, draws his weapon and pushes her forcefully into the bushes beneath them.

Lauren, too surprised to react, falls down hard, the gun falling out of her hands. While she grabs her weapon, shots race through the air and collide with her shields. Finally, her fingers reach the gun, but as she turns and aims, the unknown predator sinks to the ground.

Lauren jumps to her feet and pushes the turian. "God damn it, what the hell are you doing?" she shouts.

The turian lashes out at her and sends her right back onto her ass. "You were in my way", he spits, then, without a further look at her, walks over to the dead enemy, activating his com.

"Commander Hastings, we've got krogan activity on this planet. I suggest immediate retreat."

Through her com, Lauren can hear Hastings answer. "Kro-what? You mean, hostile attack?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Alright. All teams, return to checkpoint immediately. I'll get the Redemption to send the shuttle."

The turian shots a last glance at the enemy, then starts moving.

"You coming, human? I'm not going to save your ass again", he says nonchalantly.

Lauren utters a curse, then stands up and follows, this time, keeping her distance on purpose.

* * *

 **Milky way, Aethon Cluster, Satu Arrd System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

They reach the shuttle and the Redemption without further incidents. Admiral Harris orders them to the conference room, right after Hastings has reported back to him.

"Krogans?" Harris asks.

General Septimus nods. "A very old race. Very hostile. Most of the male krogans serve as mercenaries, bodyguards or even pirates. All they live for is the fight."

"Any idea what they were doing on Poloh Tem?" Harris asks.

The general shrugs his shoulders. "They were probably searching for something valuable. The volus have just started mining there; maybe they attempted to rob one of their dig sites. We've had no reports of krogan activity there; this is certainly alarming."

"No reports my ass", Lauren mutters. "They probably just wanted to get us killed."

"Easy, Miller", Timothy whispers to her.

"I bet you wouldn't be so easy if you had just been knocked out defenseless by a turian", she snaps.

His eyes widen, but before he can reply, Harris goes on.

"Luckily, no one was hurt", he says and looks at Lauren. "Lieutenant Miller, I suppose you already thanked our turian friend for saving you."

Lauren stares at him and just wants to open her mouth, as Timothy jumps in. "Yessir, she has. Just before we boarded the shuttle."

Harris nods in agreement. "Well, even though this was a very unpleasant incident, we cannot allow it to affect our mission. I think everyone is aware that a hostile encounter can happen any place, any time. Therefore, it is important that we stand together and have each other's backs."

"I agree", Septimus says. "Nevertheless, I should contact the turian headquarter. The volus are our allies and if they are threatened by a species like the krogan, we might have to interfere."

"Of course", Harris replies. "We managed to collect some data. Commander Hastings will supervise the examination. Dismissed."

Lauren jumps out of the chair and rushes outside, leaving Timothy behind.

"Miller! Wait up!" he shouts, but she's too enraged to even notice.

She's almost reached her quarters as the man grabs her. She tries to free herself, but he pushes her against the wall.

"Miller, damn it, what the hell's up with you?" he asks.

She wriggles him off and he takes a step back, allowing her to breath.

"This damn turian", she snarls. "I heard something, but he believed I was just some chicken frightened of a snail. Then, as the krogan shot, he pushed me to the ground. I was completely defenseless."

"Maybe he just wanted to protect you", Timothy says.

"Oh, so now you think I'm a damsel in distress as well, huh?"

"Of course not, I've seen you shooting. And woe betide anyone who comes in your aim", the man says, trying to calm her down. "But still…"

"Leave it, Timothy, okay? I'm way too angry to debate turian intentions", she says and walks into her quarters, leaving him standing outside.

* * *

Two hours later, her rage still burning, Lauren decides to take a walk. However, her feet appear to be just as stubborn and reckless as her head, because without even noticing, suddenly, she's on deck three, in the turian area. She stops and actually attempts to turn around and go back, as the door on her left opens.

"Human. Did you come to thank me, as your Admiral suggested?" Kratus asks and smirks at her. Behind him, six more turians are looking at her, whispering to each other.

She looks at him in full loathing. "Fuck off."

He steps towards her. "Did you not get my warning, human? Are you just as deaf as you are weak?"

Two of the other turians chuckle. The anger she's been trying to suppress since they came back on board growls loudly in her head.

"No. You just don't scare me."

"Don't I? Why don't you prove it, then?" he asks.

She looks at him, irritated. "Prove it? How?"

"Turians have a tradition, human. If we have to settle something, we do this in a round of sparring. Whoever wins is right", Kratus says.

"Kratus, I really don't think…" Arius says from behind, but the other turian simply pushes him aside.

"Now, if you are as brave and strong as you claim to be, why don't we give it a try? See who of us is right and who of us overestimates himself?"

She knows she should decline, but she just can't ignore her stupid pride. Maybe Timothy is right. Her stubbornness might one day just get her right into her grave. But this is still an alliance ship and she reckons it would be a severe rule breaking to kill her here, even for a turian.

"Rules?" she asks.

"No guns. No foul play. Just good old handwork", Kratus replies.

"Sounds good to me. I heard turian legs break rather easily", she says and smirks at him just the way he did minutes ago.

* * *

 **Milky way, Aethon Cluster, Satu Arrd System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

Arius watches the contestants walk into the middle of the room in a mixture of curiosity and anxiety. The human has lashed out at Kratus' honor and the turian didn't take it well. Chances are he'll seriously injure her – or even kill her. Nevertheless, he has to acknowledge her bravery. It is stupid, of course. She does not stand a chance.

"Ready, human?" Kratus asks and his eyes glistened dangerously.

"Whenever you are", she replies.

And it starts. Arius wonders if the female has ever been in a close combat fight with a turian – probably not. Kratus' first kick hits her knee badly, but luckily, she manages to jump back before his talons can reach her. She learns quickly, though. Now, she keeps a reasonable distance to the turian to avoid his reach. She ducks out of Kratus' next attack, but her attempt to swing her right into his side doesn't work, as well. While she still tries to regain balance, the turian has already swirled around and sends her face first to the floor. He aims to crush his foot onto her back, but she rolls over. As his foot lands on the floor, however, she jumps up and hits him in the face.

There is a surprised gasp from the turians and even Arius blinks in surprise. It did not help her very much, though. Enraged by this unseen attack, Kratus storms at her and with one kick and one hard hit at her stomach, sends her to her knees. The female grimaces in pain, holding her arms before her stomach, making no attempt to rise. Yet, Kratus either doesn't realize it or ignores it on purpose. Instead of ending the fight, he kicks her over and would have smacked his talons right at her face, if Quintus hadn't jumped up and grabbed him.

"Come on, Kratus, it's enough. You won", he says.

Kratus shakes him off so hard that he falls onto the floor as well, then he leaves the room with a last growl.

Arius walks over and pulls Quintus up, then reaches out for the human female, but she ignores him and slowly rises on her own. Without another look at one of the turians, she stumbles out of the room, her right arm still pressed over her stomach.

"Do you think she's seriously hurt?" Quintus asks and almost sounds worried.

"I don't know", Arius replies.

"Maybe we should check on her. If Septimus finds her this way…"

"She decided this herself. It is not our fault", Arius replies.

"And what if it isn't Septimus she runs into, but Kratus? We said we'd stick to our plan..." Quintus says.

Arius sighs and shakes his head. "Alright. I'll see to her, you'll see to Kratus. He sometimes listens to you, at least."

The other turian nods and heads out, Arius following him reluctantly. Of course, he is glad Quintus stopped Kratus from hurting her badly, but babysitting a human isn't exactly what he wished for.

But as he's out of the room, the female seems to have disappeared – there is no sign of her in the hallway. For a second, he wonders if Kratus has just grabbed her and thrown her out of an airlock – then, he looks at the door across. Behind it, the stairs go down to a little cargo room. Actually no place to stay, but if she felt she couldn't make it further and didn't want to run into anyone, it would be the ideal place to hide.

He walks through the door and down the first set of stairs. He's pretty sure she couldn't have made it further, so for a second, he wants to go back up. But then, he hears something like a low groan and continues downstairs. As he's reached the little cargo room, he can see her leaning against the wall, legs stretched out, arms both pressed at her middle.

"Came to finish me off?" she asks to the sound of his talons clicking on the floor.

"I'm not Kratus", he replies.

She turns her head and grins wryly. "Great. That really makes it so much better. How the hell did you even find me? I thought no one was going down here."

"I guessed how far you could walk", he says.

"Yeah, weak little human female, so predictable", she replies.

"I thought I'd find you in the middle of the staircase. I guessed wrong."

"Is that supposed to compliment me?" she asks.

"It is an acknowledgement. Compliments are meant to flatter. Turians don't flatter."

The female grins wryly. "I bet you don't."

"Shall I get you medical support?"

"No."

"Then I will stay here until you feel able to leave."

She sighs. "Listen, I really don't want to piss off another turian today, but you watching me doesn't exactly make me feel better."

"I don't intend to make you feel better; I intend to hinder Kratus from storming in and finishing you off."

"He won. He's got no reason to finish me off."

"You don't know Kratus. You hit him. He didn't like it", he says.

"Isn't hitting acceptable when sparring?"

"Yes. But he did not expect to be hit by a human female in front of a group of turians. I am pretty sure he feels embarrassed. And angry."

"Yeah. Ask me. Maybe we should lick our wounds together", she replies sarcastically.

Arius looks at her, irritated. "Do humans do that?"

"What?" she asks.

"Lick… each other?"

Lauren blinks. "It's just a saying."

He seems relieved. "Oh. I get it."

Silence falls between them. He feels uncomfortable. What's he supposed to say to her? Something… consoling? Would she want that? Does he actually want to console her? After all, she alone is responsible for the situation she's in now, not him.

"You should not have fought him", he finally says.

"Yeah, because I was bound to lose", she replies.

"You knew you would?"

"Of course I knew. Well, there might have been a small, mad part of me who thought I could win, but hell, I'm not completely stupid."

He blinks. "Why fight then?"

"Because he pissed me off. Just because I can't win a round of sparring against a turian doesn't mean I am a bad soldier."

"You make irrational decisions when you're angry."

She laughs shortly. "Yeah. Write it on the human weakness chart. At least, on my chart. You know, you don't have to stay here. I can manage."

He looks at her. "You don't like us very much."

"No. Do you?" she admits.

"No", he says.

"Maybe if it wasn't for the war…" she says.

"We'd still think you're weak."

The female grins. "You haven't seen me shooting."

He wants to reply, but is interrupted by someone rushing down the stairs.

"Lauren? Are you down there?"

"And here comes the cavalry", the woman says and pulls herself up. In the same moment, a male human reaches Arius. He recognizes him as Lieutenant Dalton – just because he has spent some time in engineering with Quintus and the turian praised his technical expertise, very much to Kratus' dislike.

"Lauren, god damn it, what have you done now?" the human asks and passes Arius, wrapping one arm around the wounded female.

"Sparring. Lost, very much to my dismay."

"Sparring? Are you completely insane? Ah, don't answer, I know you are." He looks up at Arius. "What is he doing here? Keeping you prisoner?"

"Actually, he was guarding me so Kratus wouldn't kill me", she replies honestly.

"Really?" he asks surprised. "Thanks mate. Didn't mean to offend you."

"It is alright", Arius replies, relieved his babysitting duty has come to an end.

"Now come on, girl, let's get you back to your quarters, so I can lecture you not to piss off turians", the male says and together, they walk up the stairs.

Arius waits until they are gone, then he goes back to his own quarters. He wonders slightly if they are a couple – they always stick together. Maybe the alliance allows fraternization between soldiers – the turian forces don't. Nothing speaks against blowing off some steam, though.

Not that it matters. They only have two turian females on board of this ship and neither attracts him very much. Actually, besides blowing off steam, he has never found a female interesting enough to develop greater feelings for her. It would just distract him from his duty.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for sparring - Shakarian style - and a little more action for Arius and Lauren. As always, feel free to tell me if you liked this chapter. I know it's still a lot of dialogue, but I attempt to change this in further chapters, now that the introduction is over.**


	4. Light it up

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay! I had written half of the chapter and then, somehow, lost it. Thank you, nevertheless, for your reviews, favs and follows. I hope you'll forgive me.**

 **This chapter contains adult content (though not very extensive), so I had to change the rating to M. Also, a big thanks to spicey_gnome for pointing out that no one should take off his helmet on a volus ship - I fixed that immediately.**

 **Chapter 4: Light it up**

" _May your adventures bring you closer together, even as they take you far away from home."  
(_ _Trenton Lee Stewart_ _,_ _The Mysterious Benedict Society and the Perilous Journey_ _Citadel)_

 **2190 CE, Apartment 3B**

"Females are uninteresting, huh?" Lauren asks as he has finished.

Arius shrugs his shoulders. "I was young, my mind set on my military career."

"And then she came along," Shepard grins. "I bet she got you in a lot of trouble."

"She did," Arius replies.

"Hey now, it wasn't all on me. Besides, I asked you a million times if you regretted it and another million if you wanted out, but you never said yes."

"And even after all these years, I would do it all again," the turian says and presents her with a warm smile, taking her hand.

"I admit, I could listen to you all day," Shepard says. "But I kind of promised I'd be back in two hours and I suppose you've got other things to care for, so…"

"Of course," Arius says and rises. "Let me show you out."

"Goodbye, Captain," Lauren says.

"Goodbye."

As they have reached the entrance door, Arius stops. "Captain, I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Shepard asks.

"Well, Lauren… Since she's not in duty anymore… We don't have a lot of friends. In our generation, it is still quite hard for people to accept this kind of relationship. And the most of our friends are soldiers still in duty, scattered all over space. Your visits have been a very welcome distraction from our usually quiet life."

"I think I understand. Without the Normandy…" she says and shakes her head. "But it's only been a few months. I should not complain."

"In my opinion, you have every right to complain. You've been spending the last couple years high on adrenaline and now, they keep you locked up."

"Yeah… I should probably enjoy it, but…"

"It's not who you are," the turian says.

"Yes," she admits.

He nods his head. "Well, come back any time you like. We'll be around."

"Thank you, really. Until next time, then," Jane says and leaves.

* * *

 **2190 CE, Apartments**

She arrives back at the apartment on time. There's no sign of Garrus as she enters and she quickly takes off her shoes, just in case he comes back any second.

She walks over to the terminal to read her messages – mostly advertisements, but there's one from Miranda leaving her grinning. After the reapers were destroyed, the alliance offered her a job she declined immediately, just to join the shadow broker. Liara and her always made an odd team in Shepard's eyes, but despite Miranda's laments at the beginning, it appears now the two women run the business on high efficiency. Sometimes, she feels awed by the change her former team members have gone through – with Jack being a teacher, Grunt a well-known krogan warrior, Wrex leading Tuchanka… Sometimes, she also feels sad for the people they have lost. She still feels guilty of Edi's death and even though she has talked to Joker quite a few times after it, she knows he'll never again trust her as he did before.

Garrus usually tells her that it is not fair, that her death had been unavoidable, but she knows it's not true. Had she chosen any other option, Edi would still be there. And Joker knows that, too.

Just as she finishes reading her messages, she hears the front door open. She jumps up from the chair and walks into the living-room.

"Look who's finally coming home. You're late, darling," she says with a sneaky grin.

"Wrex couldn't cope with losing," Garrus replies, walks over to her and places a soft kiss on her forehead, before he heads over to the kitchen.

"What did you do?" he asks from afar.

"Nothing special. Miranda sent a message," she replies.

He comes back with a drink. "Don't tell me Liara gave her the second part of the book: 1001 rules to be a worthy assassin to the shadow broker?"

"I actually think she likes it. She just doesn't want to admit Liara's right."

"No one ever wants to admit Liara is right. As she became the shadow broker, I didn't know if I should laugh or run and hide," he says and sits down on the couch, letting out a small groan.

Shepard rises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." he replies.

"You just groaned."

"Turians don't groan, Shepard."

"Aha. Could've sworn you just did." She looks at him. "Did Wrex challenge you too much, old man?"

He shots her a glance. "You are aware that you are two years older than me, yes?"

"Maybe turians grow older faster. You know, I've never quite looked up their biology," she says and sits down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Not the aging part, at least."

He fluffs his mandibles. "I'm not getting old. I could wrestle you down any second. If I wanted to."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Shepard replies. "You seem really… fatigued."

"I'll show you fatigued", he growls and rises. She swiftly locks her arms and legs around him, letting him carry her to the bedroom. He lets her fall onto the bed and aims to let himself down upon her, but she quickly rolls over and jumps to her feet.

"You gotta be faster than that, Vakarian," she says with a grin.

With a few steps he aims for her position, but she ducks and jumps over the bed to the other side.

She eyes him as he moves carefully, like a cat preparing for attack. It never ceases to surprise her, the elegance of his movements, the delicacy. For a second, she's distracted and he uses it immediately. One little jump, one slight touch of his leg underneath her knee and she goes diving head first into the pillows. His talons grab her hands and hold her down, while he lowers his body upon her.

"Game over, Jane," he says into her ears, before he places a kiss on her neck.

She wriggles her hands free and turns around, wrapping her legs around him.

"Did you do that with Wrex, as well?" she teases him.

"Jealous, Shepard?" he asks and moves his talons down her chest, pushing her shirt up her stomach.

"No," she replies and kisses him deeply.

The kiss and the playful fight are enough to set their senses on urgent, like always. In the next second, they tear down their clothes with expertise, all hands on each other. Despite their urgency, he can't back down from teasing her, kissing and licking her everywhere but where she needs it and she finds herself squirming and writhing under him, until it's too much for him, as well. He drives his cock into her wetness with one hard, merciless thrust and she cries out, only to press her body even closer to him. He continues to fuck her with hard, long strokes until her mind is a complete mess, until she pants and moans unresistingly, until he himself can't control his movements anymore and it's all a rush, a hot and sweaty and delicious rush before she finally comes. He follows her a second or two later, moaning loudly and they both fall into the sheets, defeated.

"Damn," she says, knowing it's not anyhow ladylike.

"Yeah," he replies, not giving a shit about it.

* * *

 **2190 CE, Apartment 3B**

Three days later, Shepard rings the bell on Apartment 3 B once more. She told Garrus she would go shopping – which led to amusement on his side and an advice for her to buy "another one of the smoking hot dresses".

And she actually needs some clothes – dressing into the N7 shirts and trousers began to depress her recently, so she decides to go shopping right after she leaves Lauren and Arius. She knows, though, that she'll probably have only little time and will buy something she will never wear.

This time, Lauren opens the door herself.

"Captain. Please, come in."

Shepard watches the woman's movements as she follows her to the living-room. It appears she has finally adjusted to the new leg, as she now moves smoothly, even elegant.

"Would you like a coffee?" she asks.

"No, thank you. I've had my fill for today," Jane replies.

"My husband has gone out to meet a friend," Lauren says and sits down, offering her to sit down, as well. "I suppose you have to listen to my version of the events only."

"I am sure you actually agree on the story."

"Oh, we do. On most things, at least," the woman says with a small smirk, so unfitting for an elder lady Shepard immediately grins.

"Can I ask you something, captain?"

"Anything."

"You are in a relationship with a turian yourself, aren't you?"

Shepard looks at her wondering slightly where this question is going to lead. "Yes, I am."

The woman smiles at her. "It is very exciting, isn't it?"

"Yes. Actually, it is," Shepard replies, thinking it's really the perfect word to describe it: exciting.

Miller shakes her head. "My friends and family thought I was out of my mind as I introduced Arius. They thought it was some kind of curiosity fling, something that would just pass. Actually, they hoped it. It hit them rather hard as they realized I was serious. Luckily, times have changed. Now, it's all a mix and match without prejudices, isn't it?"

Shepard shrugs her shoulders. "I suppose. I still wonder about the krogan and asari couples, though."

Miller laughs. "Yes, I can't imagine krogan families react positive on that. The asari are a very… open species when it comes to relationships, though. And of course, krogan men are probably the best guardian a woman can have."

"Well, I'll still stick with turians," Shepard replies.

"Oh, me too. I've made this choice ages ago and never regretted it," Lauren says and looks at her. "Speaking of it, shall I continue?"

Shepard nods her head. "Please."

* * *

 **Milky way, Maroon Sea, Caspian System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

Lauren picks at her food. Days had gone by since the incident at Poloh Tem and even though she still feels mad at Kratus, she could do with a little distraction right now.

"Bad day?" a familiar voice asks.

She looks up to see Timothy sitting down in front of her.

"Just bored," she replies with a sigh. "God, I wish something would happen."

"Don't know what you mean. Three strange planets in the last seven days, sounds like a real winner," the man says and starts eating.

"Yeah. Three times collecting plants."

"At least, you didn't end up in the bushes again."

She frowns at him. "Very funny."

Timothy shrugs his shoulders. "And the food is actually eatable, today."

Lauren looks at her half-full plate and pushes it towards him. "Well, if you think so, dug in."

He raises his eyes. "You need to eat something or the turians will never believe you can actually hold a rifle."

"Oh, I'll demonstrate them if necessary. Did you know they get extra food?"

"Of course. They're a dextro-protein race. Eating our food would poison them. And the other way around, I fear."

"They are quiet easily to kill, are they?"

"If you go for the sneaky, cowardly way, then yes, I suppose. By the way, how are your ribs feeling?"

Lauren touches her chest, remembering her embarrassing confrontation with Kratus. "Good as new."

"Liar," he replies quietly.

She wants to reply, but a sharp female voice stops her.

"Miller, Dalton – conference room, now."

Both turn their head, just to see the back of Lieutenant Commander Hastings, vanishing towards the elevator. They rise quickly, rushing towards it themselves.

"What did you do?" Timothy asks as they wait to catch the next one.

"Hey, why does it always have to be me?" Lauren replies, as the doors open.

"You thought it would be a good idea to wrestle a turian. Hell knows what else your judgement can get you into," the man says as they get in.

Minutes later, they arrive in the conference room. Wellington hurries in right after them and as they are seated, Harris nods at Septimus.

"We've received an emergency signal from a volus freighter in the Matano system. We are the closest to them, so the turian headquarter has asked us to check on it," General Septimus explains.

"We will arrive there in approximately 58 minutes," Admiral Harris continues. "We don't know what will expect us there, so we are prepared for a firefight. In case this does not happen, we will board the ship. I know this was not in our mission briefing, but the Alliance has confirmed our actions. All of you are trained and experienced soldiers and the volus freighter is a small, manageable ship. We can take care of that. Eight of you will get in, then scatter in teams of two to assess the situation. Hastings and Wellington, you'll team up. Miller and Dalton, you're team 2."

"Makyk, you go with Birian. Kratus, you're with Phales," General Septimus adds. "Get ready."

"Dismissed," Harris says.

Lauren turns on her heels, Timothy following her at foot.

"Well, time for a smile, ain't it? That's what you wished for," the man says as they hurry to the equipment room.

"Yeah. In my imagination, there weren't any turians with me, though," she replies.

"Speaking about it – it's rather odd isn't it? All this time, they hammer teamwork in our heads, but now, they decide to pair us up differently."

"I think it's wise. Might be safe for us to collect plants together, but fighting together? Bet even Harris didn't want to make that call."

"Yeah. You and Phales would have made an impressive team, though. Quintus told me she's one of the best close combat fighters he's ever seen," her friend says.

"Maybe. She appears to love the silence. Seems we have something in common, after all."

* * *

 **Milky way, Maroon Sea, Matano System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

The volus freighter drifts motionless in space. Lauren's senses jump to alert as soon as the Redemption closes up to the ship, but nothing happens. The ship doesn't seem to be damaged, either.

"Maybe it's just a technical issue," Timothy muses as they walk to the shuttle bay.

"I don't even know what a volus looks like," Lauren replies.

The man raises an eyebrow. "Your lack of knowledge is shocking, Miller. Don't you ever read?"

She bumps his shoulder. "Of course I do. But I'm not a walking encyclopedia, like you."

"I can only repeat myself: you need me, girl. You really need me," Timothy says. "Well, how shall I describe them? Oh, I know: Imagine a mole with a gas mask."

The woman stares at him. "You're joking."

"No, actually not."

They enter the shuttle bay and get into the shuttle.

"Put on your helmets," Hastings says, as the shuttle leaves bay.

They follow the order and board the strange ship five minutes later. Still, it appears as if it hasn't been damaged at all. Hastings orders them to take off, sending Lauren and Timothy to the next elevator and the to lower deck.

As they march forward, Lauren looks around curiously. "For a ship that belongs to moles it's surprisingly… normal," she says.

"Did you expect a midget ship?" Timothy asks.

"Somehow… yeah…"

"The volus are a prideful species. They don't want to be underestimated by their height. Just like you don't want to be underestimated by your skinny arms."

"You know jokes about my size will get you on my bad side, do you?"

The man grins behind his helmet. "Of course. But I've always appreciated women's bad sides. So much more interesting."

Lauren sighs and shakes her head. How the hell did he always have an answer to everything?

They reach the elevator and stare at the buttons on the side.

"So, Mr. Know-it-all. Do you speak volus?"

"No, but I speak technology," he replies calmly, presses one button and the elevator opens.

Lauren stares at him, stunned. She knows he's an excellent technician, but this is alien technology he has never seen.

Of course, the man interprets her silence right. "You admire me, do you?"

"Oh, just shut up," she mutters, but he's right. She does admire him. She did from the very first moment they met. She would never tell him, though. His ego is already big enough.

They take the elevator down to the lower deck and as they step out, immediately raise their weapons.

"Something really isn't right," Timothy says.

The hallway is almost dark, except for a few flickering lights. Lauren makes a few step forwards, looking around the corner.

"Gunshot marks on the walls," she informs him.

The man opens his com. "Lieutenant Commander Hastings, we arrived on the lower deck. The lights seem to be damaged and there are signs of gunfire."

"Acknowledged. Move forward with caution," the woman replies.

They proceed around the hallway, until they reach a half open door. They exchange a glance, before he tries to push the doors open while she aims at the split, ready to fire.

Finally, the doors start moving with a calm "shhhh".

"Dear lord," Timothy mutters as they enter.

The room is crowded with dead people – volus, she suspects -, the floor sticky with blood.

Lauren thinks he's right – they do look like moles -, but she finds nothing funny about it right now.

"Dead," Timothy says and looks around in the room. "Who the hell did that?"

"I don't know. But they don't give a shit about fair play," Lauren replies. "Imagine, being dragged down here and then gunned down like caged animals."

"Yeah. Poor little fellas," he says quietly. "Come on, let's head forward."

They leave the room and carefully proceed around the next corner, as the sound of gunfire echoes through the hallways.

"What the hell is going on?" Timothy asks.

"I don't know. Come on," she replies and they hurry forward with quiet, little steps. They pass another elevator, then, turning around the next corner, spot Phales on the ground in the middle of the hallway, a group of enemies aiming at her from the other end.

"Shit," Lauren swears and immediately starts firing.

"What the hell are they?" Timothy shouts through the noise.

"If I see it correctly, krogans," Lauren replies. "Why the hell doesn't she get over here?"

"Maybe she's hurt."

"Oh, damn it," the woman says. "Cover me!"

She rushes forward towards their team member. The turian is still shooting at her attackers, but from her position, hitting them would be nothing but luck. As Lauren reaches her, she notices that her leg seems to be broken.

"Phales, we need to get out of here," she says while firing at the krogans, who seem to have decided to come forward, now that there are three potential targets.

"You have to help me up," the turian replies.

Lauren stares at her, knowing if she lowers her gun, they both will be an easy prey.

"Timothy!" she shouts. "Get me a distraction!"

In the next second, a cloud of fire and ash explodes into the group of enemies.

"Come on, we need to hurry!" she says to the wounded turian and helps her up. The female, however, is neither easy to support, nor really able to walk on one leg.

Lauren knows they are not gonna make it. Timothy's little attack slowed the krogans down, maybe even irritated them for a few seconds, but as they stumble forward, the gunfire behind them restarts and even increases.

"Leave me," Phales says. "Save yourself."

For the blink of an eye, Lauren considers it – and feels ashamed. The woman beside her hasn't harmed her in any way – how could she just leave her on the ground to be brutally slaughtered like the volus?

"Just walk," she presses out under clenched teeth, as she tries to fire back over her shoulder.

Suddenly, someone calls out to them: "Get down!"

Lauren ducks immediately, pulling Phales with her to the ground, looking ahead.

Another turian appeared next to Timothy and as she looks closer, she realizes by the color of his armor it is Makyk, the one who guarded her after Kratus' attack.

He fires two shots and sends two krogans, the ones closest to them, right to the ground. Then, he rushes over to them and wraps his arm around Phales.

"Cover us!" he says to Lauren.

She swirls around instantly and fires. Bullets fly through the air as they move as fast as they can back to Timothy's position.

The air is clouded with dust and smoke and Lauren can't really see anything, she just guesses where the enemies are located by the way their bullets scatter around them.

Finally, they reach Timothy and rush over to the elevator, jumping in. Timothy presses a button and thankfully, the elevator moves.

Lauren activates her com. "This is Lieutenant Miller, reporting krogan activity. We've got one wounded and are on our way to the meeting point."

"Understood, Lieutenant Miller," Hastings replies. "We'll join you there. To all teams: retreat. I repeat: retreat."

"Where the hell is Kratus?" Timothy asks as they ride the elevator up.

"I don't know," Phales replies. "As we got down here, he ordered to split up."

"Really? And since when is he in command?" Lauren asks harshly.

"It is common under turian soldiers that the experienced one gives orders," Arius says.

"Yeah. Your strategy works out pretty well, huh?" she snarls. "And where the hell did you leave your partner?"

The turian looks at her, but remains silent.

The elevator holds and they move forward, as fast as possible, until they reach the meeting point. The whole team is already waiting there, Kratus and Quintus among them.

"What the hell happened?" Hastings asks.

"We were searching the lower deck, ma'am, as we found Phales under krogan attack," Timothy explains shortly.

"Why the hell was she alone?"

Lauren opens her mouth to reply, but Timothy cuts her off. "Ma'am, the krogans might be following us. I propose we get the hell out of here."

Hastings stares at him, then nods. "Everyone, back aboard the shuttle."

While they get on board, Hastings activates her com. "Hastings to Redemption. Redemption, do you copy?"

"What's going on, Lieutenant Commander?" Harris asks.

"The volus freighter has been infiltrated by krogans, sir. One of the turian soldiers has been wounded."

"Krogans?" General Septimus' voice appears.

"Yes, sir, apparently."

"A lot of the volus are dead", Lauren says. "We found them in a cargo bay, gunned down."

For a second, the com stays silent. Then, Harris says: "Alright. Get back to the ship. We'll deal with it."

Lauren raises an eyebrow, looking at Timothy. The man shrugs his shoulders.

The shuttle starts and the adrenaline in her veins begins to fade as suddenly, they are hit by a massive shock wave.

"What the hell was that?" Hastings asks, her usual calm voice sounding alert.

"They must have destroyed the ship," Quintus replies quietly.

"What? But there might have been survivors," Timothy says.

"Don't be stupid. Krogans don't leave survivors," Kratus states sharply.

"Yeah. Neither do you, huh? Deciding to split up almost left her dead," Lauren says angrily, pointing at Phales.

Hastings swirls around. "You did what?"

"It was more efficient," Kratus replies, without any remorse.

"I gave you a direct order. This is an insubordination."

"You…" Kratus starts, but Birian grabs his arm. The other turian shots him a deadly glance and pushes him off, but stays silent.

Hastings still stares at him. "I will report this to General Septimus. There must be consequences."

The turian holds her gaze. "Do whatever you like, human."

For a second, Lauren thinks Hastings will smack him down, by the way her eyes flicker. But instead, she turns around and heads for the cockpit.

They reach the Redemption five minutes later. Hastings, Wellington, Kratus and Quintus immediately dash off, while Timothy and Arius help the wounded Phales across the shuttle bay, Lauren following them slowly.

Suddenly, the turian woman stops and turns to her.

"You have saved me. I… thank you," Phales says.

Lauren looks at her and just nods her head. "You are welcome." The words don't come easy, but at least, they do.

Two medics come in and take over, leading Phales to the sickbay.

"You can shoot," Arius suddenly states, as they proceed to the hallway.

"Yes, the weak little female can shoot. Surprising, huh?"

He fluffs his mandibles and she finds the sight just as weird as she finds it interesting. "I did not mean to insult you."

"Never mind," she replies.

"You should get yourself a turian stabilizer, though. To minimize the recoil. As it is, it stresses your muscles too much. I can give you one, if you are interested," he offers.

Lauren stares at him, but before she can reply, Timothy cuts in. "Oh, she'd love that. She always liked little gadgets for her guns – even though she never understood the beauty of technical innovations."

The turian nods. "Meet me at the shooting range tomorrow morning, at 9 a.m."

As soon as he walks off, Lauren shots an angry glance at her friend. "What the hell did you do?"

"Got you a date with a turian. You said you wanted to kiss one," he replies calmly.

As her face darkens even more, he quickly adds: "Oh come on, Lauren. I don't think he found it easy to offer you that. You should really appreciate it. Besides, how many times have you complained that the alliance doesn't know how to balance a weapon accurately?"

She looks at her friend and knows he's right. If Phales had been the one offering it to her, she would have probably have accepted, out of courtesy. Yet, she finds it impossibly to admit that to her companion.

"Really? You're sure you don't just wanna get rid of me to get into Wellington's pants?" she asks instead.

Timothy laughs and lays an arm around her shoulder. "Dearest, you know you're my one and only true love. One day, when I am old and ugly and have had my share of beautiful females, I will marry you and we will live by the beach, telling each other stories about our former adventures."

"You mean I will tell you stories about my adventures as the captain of a space ship," she replies.

"Yes, you will tell me stories about your adventures as a captain, a position I – as an admiral of the fleet – will have given to you."

She laughs slightly. "Yes, of course. Captain Miller and Admiral Dalton for the rescue, huh?"

"Damn right, darling. Damn right'", he replies with a confident smile.

 **I don't like to write sex scenes. They either turn out annoying, or too good to be true. So, I decided to not go into detail. If you liked this chapter, or hated it, or have any suggestion, please let me know. In the next chapter, we will explore why it's not exactly a good idea to blow up a ship with krogans and see Garrus getting just a little bit suspicious of his girlfriend's activities.**


	5. Suspicion

**A/N: I am sorry for the delay - I was very busy. Thank you for your comments, favs and follows! And please, feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Suspicion**

" _Maxim 18: If the officers are leading from in front, watch out for an attack from the rear."_ _  
_ _(The Seventy Maxims of Maximally Effective Mercenaries - Howard Tayler)_

 **2190 CE, Apartments**

Garrus Vakarian neither considers himself the jealous type, nor would ever dare to call Shepard unfaithful. She is loyal to the bone, to the alliance, to her crewmates, to the krogans, to the asari - hell, to the whole god damn galaxy. But as she comes home two and a half hours later, with only three average shirts, a nagging feeling builds up in his chest.

He knows she's never been much of a shopaholic and he honestly doesn't give a damn about what she wears. Turians are so used to female soldiers that he believes their affection for women in armor is genetic. But he also can't believe that his girlfriend, one of the most efficient people he knows, wastes almost three hours to buy three shirts.

Yet, he doesn't say it. He makes a joke about it and teases her a little, until she decides to prepare something for dinner (in the last few weeks, her cooking has improved from poisonous to eatable), but he continues to watch her. He tries to make out something suspicious in her movements, but to no avail.

He feels slightly ashamed of himself. After all they've been through, how could he even believe there was something wrong? She loves him, she's told him that so many times, shown it to him in so many ways – but still, the doubtful feeling just won't go away.

Ever since his father visited them, something between them has changed. He doesn't know what it is, but he feels like there's something she's hiding, something she doesn't say. At first, he had believed she was just worried about his father's opinion and his reaction to it, but now, he fears that somehow, his father's words have changed the way she sees him.

The easy way, of course, would be to just ask her, but he doesn't. Mostly, because he feels childish for it. The women he had dated before her – well they had just been casual acquaintances, never anything serious. And they had been turian – still hard to fully understand, but at least women of his own species, women he could talk about with his fellow soldiers. Yet, imagining talking to one of the former Normandy crewmates about their commander felt wrong and desperate. And who could he ask? Liara would only indulge in poetic syllables, Jack would probably tell him to "stop worrying and have a good fuck" and James – no, the Marine was completely out of question.

So, he keeps silent. Watching her. Listening closely to everything she says.

Shepard, however, remains completely unaware of her boyfriend's thoughts. As he leaves the apartment three days later to meet up with Primarch Victus at the embassy, she takes the chance to return to apartment 3 B without any second thought.

* * *

 **Milky way, Maroon Sea, Caspian System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

Lieutenant Commander Chloe Hastings is a calm woman, drawn to logic and science, a woman with only a few friends. Most people tend to describe her as "cold", even arrogant, but she has gotten used to it. She always wanted to work with Admiral Harris and she knew exactly what it would take – he has no love for feeble, exaggerating women.

This time, however, as she makes her way to the bridge, she finds it hard to display her modesty. And as she arrives, Harris seems to realize the change in her attitude immediately.

"In my office," he says and leads the way, the woman following him on foot.

"How is Phales?" he asks as soon as the doors close.

"Broken leg, sir. Will heal," she replies shortly, straightening her shoulders. "Kratus left her alone. He ordered her to split up, overruling my order."

Harris looks at her. "This is not acceptable. Did you use disciplinary measures?"

"I didn't, sir. I thought it would be for the best if General Septimus decided it. After all, he knows the turian codex."

Harris' eyes go darker. "This is not about the turian codex, Hastings. This is about respect. Next time, I expect you to find a way to make sure Kratus understands your position."

For a second, the woman is too stunned to reply. "But sir, given the circumstances…"

"The circumstances do not matter anymore, Hastings. Enough courtesy. We are soldiers, not court ladies. I expect the turians to follow our command just as I expect the alliance soldiers to follow any order General Septimus gives them."

Hastings stares at him and suddenly realizes that she misjudged the situation. She thought that Harris would do everything to keep this cooperation working stable, that it would be his top priority to fulfill their mission. Apparently, it isn't.

"Do you understand?" the Admirals asks sternly.

"Yes sir, of course sir," she replies automatically.

"Good. Dismissed," Harris says.

Hastings turns, but then hesitates. "Was it a good idea, sir?"

"What?" he asks.

"To blow up the ship? There might have been survivors."

The man looks at her. "General Septimus was very sure that there were none. Except for the krogans."

"Shouldn't we have checked, sir?"

"General Septimus and I made that decision, Lieutenant Commander. Do you doubt it?" he asks, his tone dangerously low.

She does. But she does not say it, for it woudn't be of any use, except to get her into even more trouble. "No sir, of course not, sir."

"Good," the man says. "Dismissed."

She nods. "Yessir."

* * *

 **Milky way, Maroon Sea, Caspian System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

"That was stupid," General Septimus says, looking at the young turian in front of him.

"I followed the turian protocol," Kratus explains.

"Did you? Or did you just want to anger the humans?"

"I don't understand, sir."

"Yes, you do," Septimus states and walks closer to him. "You are smart, Torian, but not smart enough to fool me. As soon as you saw the damage on the lower deck, you knew something was wrong. Seeing the gunshot marks, you may even have known which danger waited for you ahead. But you decided to ignore it."

Kratus looks at his superior, but does not reply.

"You are a good soldier, but not a team player. I knew that when I assigned you to this. I also knew you wouldn't like it. But I thought you would be clever enough to understand why I chose you nevertheless."

"I am afraid I do not, sir."

"Because I knew you would never lose your suspicion, no matter how hard they tried to allay it."

"I thought we were friends with these humans now, sir," Kratus replies, wondering if Septimus tested his loyalty.

"Friends? No. This… experiment can only end in two ways: an amazing success, or a dreadful disaster. And I always like to be prepared for the worst," Septimus says and looks at him. "I thought you would be able to assist me – work with them, but always keep your eyes open. Pretend to be polite, but don't fall for their nice words. It appears I have been mistaken."

For the first time, Kratus actually appears stunned. "Sir, if I had known…"

"Then you would have tried to behave as I just told you. The problem however is: I don't need someone who tries. I need someone who simply does." The general sighs. "And now, after the impression you've already given them, you cannot provide me with that."

Kratus stares at him. "Sir…"

Septimus waves a hand, indicating him to stop. "Admiral Harris and I have agreed on your sentence for your insubordination towards Lieutenant Commander Hastings. You will not join the team on the next mission. Now, leave me alone."

* * *

 **Milky way, Maroon Sea, Matano System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

Arius arrives at the shooting range ten minutes early, though he almost didn't make it. Kratus, who seems even sulkier than yesterday, after the human commander called him out, caught him right before he left, asking him where he was going. He made up some excuse about going to engineering, but wasn't too sure he believed him.

He's not sure if she will show up, either. And to be honest, he feels glad about it. He should have never made that offer, knowing neither her, nor he actually wanted it. He wonders why he even bothered.

Maybe, for a second, she had impressed him by saving Phales; by the way she shot her rifle. Nevertheless, he wishes he would have left it with a swift thank you, thinking she would have appreciated that a lot more.

The doors to the shooting range open and he looks over, seeing her coming in. She is dressed casually in a black shirt and grey trousers, colors that make her look even skinnier. He really wonders how the alliance choses their soldiers – if she were turian, she'd never be considered for military training.

She appears so fragile, even compared to other human women, like Hastings. But as she covered them yesterday, something in her moves, in her posture made her appear a lot stronger than she actually is.

"Good morning," she says.

"Good morning," he replies.

She walks over to him, keeping a reasonable distance as she stops.

"How is Phales?" she asks.

He wonders if she really cares, of if she is just trying to be polite.

"Better," he replies shortly. "Shall we begin?"

She nods her head immediately. He guesses she wants to get this over with just as much as he does. He picks one of the alliance guns from the weapons locker. "This is the model you use?"

"Yes."

He nods his head, then picks up the turian equivalent.

"This is the stabilizer," he says, pointing at the black metal attached to the end of it. "I will fire both guns, one after another. Look closely to see the difference."

He fires the alliance model and even though he is stronger than she is, he can feel the recoil. Then, he fires the turian model, which slams back a little as well, but is a lot smoother. He fires once more, realizing her eyes are resting on the guns in his hands. She really is attentive.

"Are you convinced?" he asks.

She looks at him. Her eyes are green, he realizes, like the leaves on the bushes his mother plants in the garden. For a second, he finds himself wondering if in her species, she qualifies for attractive. Her hair looks nice and soft and her face is very symmetric. If humans like their women fragile, she's probably a good catch. In the next second, he casts the thoughts aside. What does it matter to him whether anyone finds her attractive? He surely doesn't.

"Yes," she replies quietly.

Even her voice is gentle. To turians, all human voices are. They lack the guttural touch. But he has to admit, it is actually a nice sound. Calming, yet not as soft as Asari voices. Asari always sound a little too melodic for his taste. Not that her voice is particularly interesting. Nothing about her truly is.

"Do you want to try it?" he asks, handing out both guns.

She takes them and he backs up immediately, to make room for her. As she fires the alliance model, he can almost see the muscles in her arm and shoulders cramp to suppress the recoil. He knows if she continues with that gun, she will sooner or later be forced to switch her firearm, until she overstrains the other, as well. The turian model, however, is kinder to her fragility. As she fires it, he believes to see her eyes lighten with surprise.

"Okay…" she says, sounding stunned. "You must have some very decent weapon makers."

"We are just as proud of our soldiers as we are of our ships and guns," he replies. "Too many species just rely on standard weapons. We want improvement."

"I see," she says.

"Do you want me to apply the stabilizer to your gun? We can test it afterwards and see if you find it appealing."

"I'll get my gun out of my locker," she says, walks over to the other room and comes back with her gun, handing it out to him.

He takes it and, to his surprise, sees the shape of a heart carved into it. He doesn't say anything, but she must have seen his expression, for she quickly says:

"That was Timothy."

"Oh," he says. "I did not know the alliance allows fraternization between their soldiers."

Her cheeks appear to redden. He wonders, for a second, if he has made her angry, but as she starts to speak, her voice doesn't sound sharp. On the contrary.

"It's not…" she starts. "It was just something stupid. We were drunk and he thought it would be funny. We don't fraternize."

"I see," he says, though it's not his business and he actually, doesn't really care. He takes the stabilizer he took out of his own locker and carefully places it to her gun. Since the model is different to the ones turian uses, he needs to alter it slightly. He can feel her watching him, but it doesn't disturb him. After ten minutes, he is satisfied with the result. He fires a shot to test it, then hands the gun out to her.

"Try it."

She fires three shots and the same surprised expression lightens up her face. She looks a lot nicer when she's not sulking and somehow, he bets Lieutenant Dalton did not carve her gun just for the fun of it.

"Amazing," she says. "I suppose the alliance should spend more money on weapon innovations."

He shrugs his shoulders. "In case this cooperation works, maybe the turians will help you with that."

"You don't think it will?" she asks.

He hesitates. "I think it is a lot to ask."

"Yes. It certainly is," she replies, then looks at him. "Well, thank you, anyway. I'm sure I can blast these krogan bastards to dust now. In case we ever meet them again."

"We blew up a ship while they were on board. I don't think they will just ignore that. Besides, the krogans have always hated turians."

She looks at him curiously. "Why?"

"It is a long story," he says evasively. He isn't ashamed of the genophage, of course not, but somehow, it doesn't feel right to tell her. Not now, when he has managed to talk to a human without evoking a firefight or a sparring match.

"Oh. Okay," she replies, but her eyes seem to pierce right through him, forcing him to lower his gaze.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe she would have been chosen for turian military training despite her outward weakness.

"But I don't want to waste your time anymore. I am sure you've got other duties to fulfill. Or sparring matches to perform," she continues. "Thank you, again."

And with those words, she leaves. He looks after her, then puts the turian gun back into the weapons locker. He is glad his deed is done. And even more glad Kratus didn't catch him.

* * *

 **Milky way, Maroon Sea, Matano System, 2157 CE, SSV Redemption**

Timothy Dalton knows most people that meet him regard him as a rather scatterbrained person, when in truth, he is probably the most accurate man around. His quarters are always clean, his books are always in perfect order and when it comes to engineering – well, there's no machine in the galaxy he cannot work out. He has an eye for details.

That's why he sees the weird parasitic noise immediately as he runs the ship's diagnostics. Harris ordered the ship to take a break for five days, mostly to give Phales the chance to recover; a perfect moment to check up on the ship itself.

Parasitic noise is nothing uncommon, though. It happens, from time to time, when the ship is close to an anomaly, or a solar storm. Yet, something about it unsettles him. It is… too _even_ , too ordered. Usually, parasitic noises are pure chaos, but this one… It seems chaotic, at first sight, but he believes to see a pattern, order inside the chaos.

It is not the first one. He has seen one like that a few days ago, slightly different in its core, but he hasn't bothered much then. But now, he does.

He raises an eyebrow and tries to filter it, extract it, but the ship's diagnostics don't seem to be accurate enough. He tries it multiple times, but eventually, gives up with a low groan.

The sound attracts Quintus, who is working on some calibrations. The turian walks over to him.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"See that?" Timothy asks and points at the screen.

"Looks like parasitic noise," Quintus replies.

"That's what I thought, at first. But don't you think it is a little bit too… perfect for that?"

The turian leans in, taking a closer look. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem chaotic enough."

The turian looks at him and laughs. "And I always thought turians were the ones with the obsessive perfectionism. I tell you, it's just noise. Nothing more to it."

Timothy looks at him doubtfully. "I don't know. Maybe I should inform Admiral Harris."

For a brief second, Quintus' eyes narrow in the same way Kratus' usually do. But it's just the blink of an eye and in the next moment, he looks as calm as ever. But Timothy sees it and it disturbs him even more than the sight on the screen.

"I wouldn't bother your Admiral with that if I were you," Quintus says. "I doubt he'd be happy if you keep him occupied with a little parasitic noise."

For a second, Timothy hesitates, then he nods his head. "You're probably right," he says. "I'll just finish the diagnostics."

"Yes, that seems wise," Quintus says and returns back to his own work.

And for the next fifteen minutes, Timothy behaves as if nothing has happened. He finishes his job, then leaves engineering with a cheerful comment to the other crewmembers, as always.

As soon as he's outside, his cheerfulness vanishes. He cannot help but feel doubtful, not only about what he discovered, but also about Quintus' reaction. Maybe the turian was just annoyed, maybe he really thought it was nothing and didn't want to bother with the human's overreaction. Or maybe, there was something more to it.

Yet, going to Admiral Harris with nothing but mere suspicion really doesn't look like a good idea. Talking to Lauren will not help him either, right now. She will gladly support his doubts, but with her lack of technical wisdom and authority, that won't get him any further.

Therefore, he decides to test his luck with Lieutenant Commander Hastings. Sure, she's the right hand of the Admiral and the chances she will report to him are rather high, but at least, she probably won't tell him to back down immediately. Maybe, at least.


End file.
